diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Doctor
The Witch Doctor is one of the new character classes for the upcoming game Diablo III. The Witch Doctor possesses several elements of previous Diablo II character classes, namely the Sorceress, Druid and Necromancer. The Witch Doctor seems loosely based on the real-world Voodoo practitioners, most likely Haitian, though they speak with a Jamaican accent. The males are depicted as frail old men having a hunched back and always shaking their hand due to their physical weakness, the female Witch Doctor seems much younger, capable of walking without a hunch. It may be noted that both the male and female Witch Doctors have a distinctly purple color-scheme in their equipment. Although this may be just to show them off during the gameplay video They both posses great spiritual power and manipulative hexes and curses which hinder their enemies, as seen in gameplay videos. They can be seen easily controlling the minds of their foes, raising the legions of the dead without the use of corpses and lobbing alchemical projectiles at unwary victims. The male Witch Doctor is also the first character officially announced showing the new elemental damage type, Arcane. In keeping with his purple color-scheme, he is shown holding a sword imbued with Arcane damage glowing in a purplish glow. It is also notable that both of them have been shown wearing stereotypical Voodoo masks. As in the Barbarian trailer it has been stated that items will be class-specific, it is very likely that all or most witch doctor helmets will look like Voodoo masks. Lore "Many believe that the Witch Doctors of the Umbaru to be legend, though their abilities suggest otherwise. They dispatch their opponents with terrifying precision, assaulting a victim's mind and body with elixirs and powders that evoke fires, explosions and poisonous spirits. In addition, the Witch Doctors have the ability to summon undead creatures from the Netherworld to do their bidding."Diablo III-Witch Doctor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-03-07 "The tribes of the Umbaru define themselves by their belief in the Mbwiru Eikura, which roughly translates to "The Unformed Land." This belief holds that the true, sacred reality is veiled behind the physical one normally experienced. Their vitally important public ceremonies are centered upon sacrifices to the life force that flows from their gods, who inhabit the Unformed Land, into this lesser physical realm. The Witch Doctors are finely attuned to this Unformed Land and are able to train their minds to perceive this reality through a combination of rituals and the use of selected roots and herbs found in the jungles. They call the state in which they interact with this other world the Ghost Trance." - Abd al-Hazir Skills The Witch Doctor's three skill trees are Plague, Spirit, and Voodoo. Only a few skills have been confirmed. Skills seen as of Blizzcon09. The Plague tree was renamed Zombie at Blizzcon 09. The current Beta skill trees are now Spirit, Voodoo and Zombie. Images File:Witch Doctor 1.jpg|The Ghost Trance File:Witchdoctortweak1a.jpg|A well-equipped Witch Doctor File:Witch Doctor 3.jpg|Tapping into the Mbwiru Eikura File:Witch Doctor female.jpg|The female Witch Doctor File:Witch Doctor 2.jpg|Early concept art of the Witch Doctor File:Female Witch Doctor models.jpg|Different models for the female Witch Doctor File:Female_Witch_Doctor_concept.jpg|Female Witch Doctor concept WitchDoctorFemale.jpg|Female Witch Doctor from 10/12/2010 WitchDoctorMale.jpg|Male Witch Doctor from 9/30/2010 witchhunter.jpg|Male Witch Doctor armor progression. Trivia * The Witch Doctor may be partially based off its Warcraft counterpart. Blizzard Entertainment has indeed admitted that they like to steal from themselves.2008-02-07,Kotaku: Diablo III Lore and Battlenet. Lesley Smith. Accessed on 2008-03-07 It would seem that the Witch Doctors are related to the Fetish Shaman, since there is a unique Fetish Shaman named Witch Doctor Endugu. References de:Hexendoktor Category:Classes Category:Diablo III Category:Witch Doctor